Rapper
Rapper is a fictional character on the web series Dick Figures. He is basically a crazy killer like Wolf but is a lot nicer and only kills Street Gang members and not random people all the time like Wolf does. Social Life Rapper originally used to live on the streets where some street gangs live. Sometimes the gangs would not prefer Rapper around them and the gangs are always fighting Rapper so he would leave them alone. After 6 years living in the streets, Rapper eventually decided to build his own house so the Street Gangs would no longer disturb or try to kill him. Rapper is now living a good life and sometimes loves to go out on dangerous adventures. Rapper became a killer after losing one of his childhood best friends Zuri, a girl who hung out with him every day until the day she died. He swore to kill for the rest of his life to protect those he loves, kill the ones he hates and mostly just doing it for fun. Rapper usually likes to go kill some street gangs because he knows they might belong to Bruce. Personality Rapper (as you would expect) is a crazy killing spree psycho who very likely enjoys killing street gang members and at times just random people. Unlike Wolf though, Rapper is sometimes a nice guy and will help people he loves (only if it involves action). Rapper also enjoys video games, hacks and every day activities also. His favorite drink is beer and can do crazy things when drunk. He sometimes hits on women at random times but does it when his girlfriend Rei isn't around. RipperKiller Since The New Hero, Rapper has become his own hero originally called SuperRap. He has many weapons up his sleeve as well as the powers he has. Rapper met Batman & Bloser and wasn't very cool with them. But after a while he teamed up with them to defeat Earl Grey. However he then decided to change his name to RipperKiller. RipperKIller now has big claws able to slaughter any human being and destroy computers. He also has a giant robot hand used to crush anyone and destroy buildings. RipperKiller can also shoot a green laser out of his Cyborg eye. He is even part Cyborg thanks to his design in Epic Cyborgs. Rapper's Friends Red Red and Rapper are very good friends. Often times they would go get drunk, steal things and mostly hang with girls. Sometimes Red can be a bit rude and mean to Rapper since he's not like Wolf, but Red still shows some respect to Rapper. Blue Blue usually tries to stop whatever kind of madness Rapper is doing, which is why they don't really hang out much. But Rapper has helped Blue out in many ways which shows they are pretty good friends but don't hang out every time. Lord Tourettes Rapper became friends with Lord Tourettes because Rapper thought Lord Tourettes was cool. This was proven in Amnesiac Red. He sometimes uses his Tourettes syndrome to get what he wants, but sometimes Rapper doesn't like the fact Lord Tourettes isn't the kind of person he is. Pink In Island Fever Part 2, Rapper made sure Pink didn't go with him on his dangerous mission which makes us prove that Rapper cares for Pink. Plus Rapper went to Pink's birthday party. But Rapper has helped Pink many times. One time he helped her conquer her fear if insects and save her many times from Gang Members. The two have a strong friendship. Stacy Stacy met Rapper when they were at Pink's Birthday party. Stacy of course tried to have sex with Rapper many times but always rejected by him. The two are still pretty good friends in other ways though. Wolf Rapper was a random target for Wolf. At first Rapper didn't like Wolf but after they killed Bruce, they became friends. The two usually like to cause trouble together. Sometimes the two face each other to see which killer is better between Wolf & Rapper. They even fight for one weapon they both want. Fox Rapper became friends with Fox because he knew she was Wolf's best friend. Rapper usually helps Fox out like most men do, but he's not the type of person to actually do anything sexual with her, since he doesn't really feel like it. Steve Steve became friends with Rapper after he saved Steve from the island. Howver Rapper can still treat Steve like crap. Grox In Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 1, Rapper seemed to be friends with Grox and plus he helped Blue fix Grox when he was broken (in RP done with HungryGrox) Indigo Rapper saved Indigo by killing some street gang members. Although he didn't mean to he still liked Indigo and he became her new friend. Wednesday Rapper is friends with Wednesday because not only did he save her from Bruce & his gang but because she was Lord Tourettes' sister. Auburn Not really Rapper's friend but Auburn knows he saved Indigo from the street gang. Plus Auburn started to like Rapper even if he was a killer. Lad Rapper comes to the Drunken Bear Tavern with Wolf sometimes to grab some beer. Rapper even thinks Lad is a good fighter even if he was a giant. Rapper and Lad are also beer buddies, since they usually like to drink/bring beer together. Emily Although he's friends with Emily, Rapper sometimes gets annoyed when Emily interrupts him, pees in his bed and so on. But the two are still great friends. Midnight Blaze Rapper met Midnight Blaze when she was at the park. They started to like each other and Rapper was able to save her from Katorou & Rei (Kari doesn't mind though) Rei Rapper & Rei used to be enemies. But when he saved her from a street gang they became friends. Plus Rei even has a crush on Rapper. But after he saved her at the beach. They became a couple which means Rei is now Rapper's girlfriend. Rei came with Rapper on his adventure in Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 1, but later on Rapper found out Rei only wanted to be with Rapper so she could have his weapons, not because she loved him. The two fought and broke up, but Rei brought Rapper back to life by telling him her true love for him, and they later got back together in Episode 8, for real. However, in Weapon Collection, after a situation went on with Katorou, Rei had no choice but to ditch Rapper. Rapper however, took it very seriously, and understood the situation. Although he may have broken up with her, she and him are still good friends. Ryle When Ryle entered the scene to fight Saigron in The World's End, Rapper at first didn't trust him. But after the battle he started to like Ryle. At times, Rapper tends to tease Ryle, which angers him, but sometimes Rapper can be a bit annoyed by his bitchy attitude, which explains another reason why he annoys him. Spark Rapper and Spark first met at Blue and Pink's wedding in Wedding Day. At first Rapper thought he was someone bad but Ryle introduces Rapper and his friends to him. Hence they became friends. Kari Rei (Rapper's girlfriend) sometimes leaves Kari with Rapper while she's off with Katorou. Rapper likes to play Flame War with her so they see each other as good friends. Bruce (Now) After the events of Dick Figures: Fanons Unite, Bruce and Rapper started to get along well enough after they defeated Saigron together. They put their past behind them and became friends once again. Jade Because of her killing antics, she sometimes brings Rapper with her to do crazy things. Sometimes, Jade is impressed by Rapper's actions. Rapper is one of the few people that doesn't get attracted by Jade's sexiness. Jones Since he met Jade, Rapper also knows Jones. The two love to get drunk on certain nights, and rob banks together. Sometimes Jones can get jealous of things Rapper does that seems more epic than his actions. Rapper's Enemies Bruce (Before) Bruce has been Rapper's longtime enemy and rival. They used to be friends in school but became enemies in high school, it's unknown how they broke their friendship. Fifi Rapper appears to have a massive hate in Fifi the day he met her because of her stupidness. However Rapper likes to send Fifi to Bruce so she can annoy him. However Rapper still doesn't realise that Bruce likes Fifi. Broseph Just like most of his friends, Rapper finds Broseph annoying and he sometimes kills him like Red would. But sometimes he shows respect to Broseph. Earl Grey Earl Grey became Rapper's villain when he first became a hero. And aside from the superhero business Rapper still finds Earl an enemy. Shock Shock has become one of Rapper's powerful villians. They first battled in Shocking Battle (Part 1) & (Part 2) but Rapper can kill Shock easily with fire. Dark Doom Unlike Saigron and Bruce, Dark Doom is one of Rapper's most powerful enemies. Mostly because Rapper's skills can match against Dark Doom's dark evil power. As shown in Arrival of Doom Rapper also avoids Dark Doom to make sure he doesn't get possessed. Saigron Rapper hates Saigron because of his plans to become a god. Luckily thanks to Rapper and his friends, they send him back to hell. Katorou Although he's Rei's girlfriend & Kari's friend, Rapper finds Katorou annoying especially when Katorou messes and yells at him. He even tries to ruin his relationship with Rei because of Katorou having a crush on Rei. Charlotte Since Rapper saved Wednesday in A Day with Rapper, She started to like him. However Rapper dislikes Charlotte most of the time since he knows she keeps trying to kill Pink. Goldie Rapper HATES Goldie's bad behavior on everyone else when it comes to threatening to hear more about Wolf. Rapper would go through many lengths to kill her and end her crazy wrath. But it would be pretty simple since she's not as crazy as Fifi. Rare Rapper does not like the fact Rare thinks she can be so rude since she thinks she's so popular, her rude attitude can piss Rapper off easily, which may cause him at times to end her bossy life. Victoria Victoria became Rapper's stalker when she saw how good he was at fighting. Rapper finds Victoria to be creepy and annoying and tries to avoid her at all costs. And sometimes he tries to kill her himself if Victoria tries to hurt/kill Rei. Trivia *Killer like Wolf, but nicer. *has the second most amount of weapons. *Use to be friends with Bruce *Also likes to drink beer. *Sometimes tries to be a better killer than Wolf. *Killer (but nicer) *Un-Friendly to Gang Members *Owns a Tank *Gives ALOT of his weapons to his girlfriend Rei. *Will be one of the main characters in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Can pull any weapon out at any random time *Gets into a very sour mood if he is insulted very badly, ESPECIALLY by Wolf. *Hates Valentine's Day because of Rei being bossy. Proven in Stupid Cupid *He also kills random people like Wolf but not all the time. *As shown in A Rapper's Past, Rapper will get into a rage mode if anything is mentioned about his bad childhood. *HATES Ryle's bad behavior. *Can be a big dick sometimes. *Is a pro at Flappy Bird, as shown in The Flappy Gang. *Doesn't like being bossed around. *Will get dark revenge on anyone who pushes him around, proven in Rapper's Rare Revenge. *Likes to tease people. *Always never takes Wolf's jokes so seriously. *Most of the time, Rapper is a very nice person, but will kill if in the mood to. Deaths *In A Day without Killing, where he was shot in the head accidentally by Wolf. *In LOL Dick Figures Randomness, where in one of the comics, he was shot by Wolf, possibly killing him. *in Brain Over Brainless, where he was squeezed tightly by Fifi, causing his head to explode. *Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 8, where he died near the end, but was revived shortly after a romantic kiss by Rei. So far, most of his deaths are caused by Wolf. Voice Voice of Sonic in Sonic for Hire Gallery Rapper in a Blood Bath.png|Rapper in a Blood Bath I'm A Killer.png Official Name.png|Rapper on the YoshiRocker13 Logo Meet Rapper.png|Rapper meeting Red & Blue Blue yelling at Rapper.png|Rapper's appearence in Hunt for Treasure NOOO!!!.png|Rapper trying to hit Blue in Amnesiac Red Rapper about to hit Red.png|Rapper about to hit Red in Amnesiac Red Rapper meets Wolf.png|Rapper arguing with Wolf in Two Fighters Meet I wuv you..png|Rapper in The Annoying Thing Rapper 2.png|Rapper fighting the guys in The Annoying Thing Blue calling Rapper.png|Blue calling Rapper in Desert Disaster Crappy Camp.png|Rapper listening to Red's Story in Crappy Camp Crappy Camp 3.png|Rapper in the car with Red & Blue Friendship Reunited.png|Rapper with Bruce in Friendship Reunited Rapper's New Game.png|Rapper in his first comic Fanon School 1.png Fanon School.png Resident Zombies Memesis.png A New Hero.png Romantic Roomies 3.png 4x Brain Switch.png Resident Zombies Memesis 2.png Movie Trailer.png Dick Figures The Movie 2.png Future Dicks.png The Snake & Rapper.png 4x Brain Switch 7.png 4x Brain Switch 2.png 4x Brain Switch.png Killers.png DFTM Clip 1.png A Day with Rapper.png|Rapper "saving" Indigo in A Day with Rapper. Bullies & Killers 2.png|Rapper scaring the three bullies (Image made by CookieEyes) Time to Wed6.png|Rapper in Time to Wed Love with Kill.png|Rapper kissing Rei in Love with Kill Midnight Madness.png|Rapper meeting Midnight Blaze in Midnight Madness Angry Rapper.png|This was a random photo I made of Rapper REALLY angry. This was how I felt after reading Rabid Wolf Rapper & Kari.png|Rapper & Kari (RP done with CookieEyes) Time to Wed6.png Wolf, Rapper and Carrie.png|Rapper with Carrie and Wolf (Image made by PinkBoy) The Killer Trio.png|Rapper in the Killer Trio (Image Made by Mdkid663) RipperKiller.png|RipperKIller Vampire Rapper.png|Rapper as a Vampire Request.png|Rapper watching Pink being tickled by Spiders. (Done in RP) A Rapper's Past.png Rapper's Quiz.png A Rapper's Past 6.png A Rapper's Past 5.png A Rapper's Past 4.png A Rapper's Past 3.png A Rapper's Past 2.png Brain Over Brainless.png Man Up Girl!.png Rapper.png|A Drawing of Rapper by Mdkid663 Rapper Colored In.png|Rapper Colored In 34.png|Rapper and Carrie trapped in bubbles which were made by Enigma. Enigma and Rapper.png|Rapper's power being drained by Enigma in a test tube in DFFU. Saint Patricks Day Greeting.png|Rapper painted green. Saint Patricks Day Greeting 2.png|Rapper pinching Rei's ass on St. Patrick's Day. Rapper about to shoot Rare.png|Rapper planning to shoot Rare. Shopping Brawl.png Request for AndrewBrauer 2.png Season 12 - Chick Figures Fanon Edition.png Season 12 - Role Playing Freaks.png Rapper and the Grey Days Poster.png Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 2.png Rapper, Victoria and Rei.png Request for AndrewBrauer 16.png R.I.P Dick Figures.png Blue No More 2.png Stupid Cupid 2.png Request1.png|Rapper with the bullies at the hospital. Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 8.png Rapper and the Grey Days Final Duel.png Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 7.png Rapper and the Grey Days.png Request7.png|Rapper laughing at Blue in A Day with Rapper. Request for Hfechik6098 1.png ALS Ice Bucket Challenge - Rapper.png Running from a Rapper 2.png Box Art.png Steve's Hair.png Zombie Rapper.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character